Life
by Purgabirdie
Summary: Inu-Yasha set in our time. Kagome works at a run down movie theater and Inu-Yasha gets hired. What will happen?
1. And life goes on

Ok this is my first Inu-Yasha fic based in the future. I really hope you like it. I also suggest you read on of my other fics entitled Kikyo attacked by monkeys. It's really funny.

A/N: Obviously I don't own Inu-Yasha. But one day I can only hope to own it. Awww... who am I kidding I'll never be able to own Inu-Yasha. sounds of sobbing in the background  
Inu-Yasha: Hey Wench! Start the story already.  
Chu-Chu13: Fine Only if I can go out with Sesshomaru!  
Inu-Yasha: Now why would you want to do that?  
Chu-Chu13: Do I really have to explain. Oh well your loss!  
3 hours later...  
Chu-Chu13: And that is why I would like to go out with Sesshomaru.  
Kagome: Okay now that we know why let's start the story, please.  
Chu-Chu13: Okay then on with the story! shots firecrackers off

Chapter # 1: Life goes on...

Poor Kagome was always over run with her work. She hated her job at the movie theater, at least she had her best friend Sango there.  
" Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted across the empty theater.  
" Yeah Sango?" Kagome shouted back.  
" Let's close up and head home 'cuz I don't think that anyone else is going to come and see a movie." Sango replied walking over to Kagome.  
" Yeah you're right. Anyway tomorrow we have to be here early to train a new 'victim'. Boy do I feel bad for them!" Kagome laughed.

The next day...

" Hey Inu-Yasha don't you have work today?" Miroku questioned.  
" What?" Inu-Yasha asked groggily, " Oh Crap! I totally forgot!"  
" Well you better hurry up and get dressed and I'll drop you off 'cuz I'm going that way." Miroku said as he walked out of Inu-Yasha's room.  
Once Inu-Yasha had gotten dressed and reached the movie theater (barely made it) he ran to the front desk and signed in.  
" Oh Hello you must be the new trainee." Kagome said.  
" Yup." Inu-Yasha replied, ' Wow! she's pretty cute!'  
" Hey Sango he's here so I'm going to show him around okay!" Kagome shouted into one of the offices.  
" Don't forget to have him meet our manager before he leaves!" came Sango's reply.  
Thanks for the reminder!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm and started to show him the around, " So what's your name?"  
" Inu-Yasha."  
" Nice to meet you Inu-Yasha. My name's Kagome and that person I was talking to is Sango." Kagome explained.  
Slowly but surely the day passed. At the end of the day Kagome took Inu-Yasha to go see the manager.  
" Let me warn you. The manager acts crazy but don't tick her off." Kagome warned.  
" Why?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
" Because she a way of getting you back very fast." Kagome said as she opened the door to the manager's office.  
" Hello Kagome! Who have you brought with you?" asked Manager as she stood up to shake Inu-Yasha's hand.  
" His name is Inu-Yasha and he is the new employee that you yourself hand picked." Kagome answered.  
" Ohh. I still don't remember him. But oh well he's really cute. My name is Taylor but feel free to call me Taylor!" Taylor explained, " Are you going out? 'Cuz you look really cute together."  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha took a step away from each other. After a few seconds of silence Inu-Yasha shouted " Feh! Like I'd actually go out with her? Come on. She'd probably make my life even worse!"  
" You're one to talk!" Kagome shouted back at him.  
" Now, now you two stop bickering like an **OLD** couple. I personally don't care but Kagome could you please excuse us. I have to make sure he understands how to work here." Taylor said pointing to the door.  
" Whatever." Kagome hissed as she stormed out the door.  
" Okay Mr. Inu-Yasha as I am sure you have noticed that this place isn't very busy. That doesn't mean that you don't have to work." Taylor explained, " I will however allow you to let one of your friends come in free. But you must introduce them to me first."  
"Okay"  
" As long as you do not interrupt the flow of life. Do you have any questions?"  
" Nope."  
" And life goes on!" With that Taylor pretty much shoved Inu-Yasha out of her office.

I hope u liked it.  
Please review!  
Chu-Chu13


	2. The Evil phsyco cow enters then leaves

Hello! I'm back. After this chapter my school starts so I will try my hardest to updater.

Inu-Yasha: Oh God she's back!  
Chu-Chu13: Nice to see you to. starts sobbing  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha look what you did! Are you OK?  
Chu-Chu13: Yeah Sniff He should be careful 'cuz this is my story. laughs evilly  
Kagome: Okay.  
Sango: Hey Kagome. What's taking so long?  
Miroku: Yeah why hasn't the story started yet?  
Chu-Chu13: If you guys would just let me state the sad fact that I don't own you I would start the story.  
Inu-Yasha: You stupid wench! You just stated the fact that you don't own us!  
Chu-Chu13: Oh. Yeah... On with Chapter 2! Starts doing the 'on with chapter 2 dance

Chapter # 2: The evil physco cow enters...

A few weeks later...

"Hey Sango what do you want to do tonight?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. What's Inu-Yasha doing?" Sango replied.

"Hey! Inu-Yasha! What are you doing?" Kagome shouted across the empty theater.

"Nothing!" Came his reply.

Taylor enters the main theater (where everyone else is)

"Hey staff! Would you like to come over to my place and watch movies?" Taylor shouted.

"Sounds good!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"What movies?" asked Sango.

"How about Spirited Away, some episodes of Blue Gender, and a bunch of other animes?" came Taylor's reply.

"Okay!" they shouted in unison.

"Well, then lets shut this place down and go! I'll be nice and drop you off at your places to get stuff to sleep in." Taylor added.

Once they had gone over to Sango and Kagome's place they headed over to Inu-Yasha. Miroku couldn't resist the temptation of seeing three beautiful girls.

"Inu-Yasha I didn't know you had a roommate." Taylor said, " What's your name and would you like to come to my place and watch DVD's?"

"Sure!" Miroku yelled as he ran back into the condo to pack.

Later that night at Taylor's...

Everyone was asleep except Taylor.  
' They are all so lame!' Taylor thought, ' It's only 6:33 am and they're all asleep.

The next day at work...

Everybody else was working except Taylor.

"Hey. Sango. Where's Taylor?" asked Kagome.

"I think she's asleep in her office. Why?"

"I was just wondering 'cuz normally she would be out here doing something crazy."

"Well, she stayed up all night."

"Yeah. You're right." Kagome said as she sat down.,

She was thinking about Inu-Yasha.

'He is really cute. But the one thing that confuses me the most is why does he have silver hair? Not that I'm complaining but it's just so strange. Then there's his eyes. Amber. He has the best eyes ever...' Kagome thought about him for several more minutes. She was interrupted by the slamming of a car door and some ugly person walking in.  
"How may I help you?" Kagome asked.

"Is Inu-Yasha here?" asked the ugly person.

"He just took his lunch break. He should be back in-" the ugly person cut her off.

" Well, then is somebody named Taylor here?"

Taylor's head snapped up at the sound of her name.  
" What do you want and how dare you use my name." Taylor said as she jumped through a hop of fire that magically appeared out of no where into the room.

"What are you talking about and by the way you're on fire?" Kagome pointed out.

"Huh? I wonder how that happened. Any ways what do YOU want?" Taylor said with a shrug.

"Taylor you caught on fire when you made your entrance." Kagome politely stated.

"I am here to replace you. You have not been an adequate manager and from this moment on you have been terminated," said the ugly person.

"Who are you and how can you fire me when I own this place?" Taylor asked.

"My name is Kikyo." the **UGLY** person stated.

"Will you stop stating stuff!" Taylor shouted.

After several futile attempts to get the **UGLY** Kikyo out of her office Taylor was hungry and went out to get something to eat. When she got back she noticed Kikyo was harassing Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha will you please go out with me?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Will you go out with me if I sell this worthless place?"

"NO! It's not even yours!"

"What if I paid you?"

"NO!"

"I'll let you take whatever you want from this place. Even all of the ugly monkey stuff."

'She did not just offer my monkey stuff!' Taylor thought as she walked up to the UGLY Kikyo.

" You better pray that you did not just offer my monkey stuff!" Taylor shouted.

SHATTER " Oops! I accidentally broke one of these really ugly pieces of shit you call sculptures sculpture. Oh well. It WAS ugly anyway."

THUNK. SLAP. POW! BAM! "You are going to regret ever stepping foot in here!"

SMACK! WHAM! etc... Taylor continued to kick Kikyo's ass until her shoes and knuckles were bloody.

"That's what you get for trying to fire me, and for breaking one of my treasured monkey sculptures!" Taylor shouted as Kikyo was trying trying to crawl out of the theater.

"Oh. My. God! Taylor you nearly killed her!" Kagome screamed.

"Good job!" Inu-Yasha congratulated.

"SO what if I almost killed her and thanks Inu-Yasha. I hope that teaches to never ever touch one of my Monkey collectibles."

Short chapter. I know. Sorry. I just had to get Kikyo beaten up. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Soon to come Inu-Yasha and Kagome Fluffiness. Sesshomaru will be coming in to some time. HAVE FUN ALWAYS:)  
Ja Ne


End file.
